Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to, inter alia, computerized apparatus and methods for detecting objects or targets using processing of optical data.
Description of Related Art
Object detection may be required for target approach/obstacle avoidance by autonomous robotic devices. Small sized and/or low-cost robotic vehicles may comprise limited processing and/or energy resources (and/or weight budget) for object detection.
A variety of object detection apparatus (such as IR-based, ultrasonic, and lidar) currently exist, but suffer from various disabilities. Specifically, some existing infrared (IR) optical proximity sensing methods may prove unreliable, particularly when used outdoors and/or in presence of other sources of infrared radiation. Ultrasonic proximity sensors may become unreliable outdoors, particularly on e.g., unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) comprising multiple motors that may produce acoustic noise. The ultrasonic sensor distance output may also be affected by wind and/or humidity. Lidar based systems are typically costly, heavy, and may require substantial computing resources for processing lidar data.
Therefore there exists a need for an improved object detection sensor apparatus, and associated methods. Specifically, in one application, the improved detection sensor apparatus would be one or more of small sized, inexpensive, reliable, lightweight, power efficient, and/or capable of effective use outdoors.